Imaging of amyloid-beta plaques including amyloid, amyloid-beta peptides and other pathology and anatomical features in a patient user's retina or a patient user's brain is often unobtainable without the utilization of specialized contrast agents or autofluorescence techniques. While drusen and amyloid containing plaques may be visible in the patient user's retina with a variety of imaging techniques, specifically amyloid beta plaques, including amyloid in other forms such as amyloid peptides, located in drusen or other amyloid containing plaques or in the patient user's retina or fundus at large, may not be visible and verifiable as containing amyloid with any retinal imaging modalities with the sole exception of curcumin fluorescence reflectance imaging that has been performed in vivo in animals only.